


i'm not gay, you're just pretty

by G0ATB0Y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Schlatt-centric, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, also not professional i just enjoy writing, first few will be mostly setup?, how do u tag on ao3, kinda short chapters !!, lowercase is intended, might add more as i continue, no plans for how many chapters im just writing and seeing where it goes, schlatt doesnt know how to handle emotions, schlatt is yearning, theyre just 2 lovesick idiots, this is shippy! dont like dont read, wrote most of this while sleep deprived and hyperfixating hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0ATB0Y/pseuds/G0ATB0Y
Summary: it might've been the drowsiness, but for instance, everytime wilbur smiled that oh-so-perfect wilbur soot smile of his, schlatt could swear his stomach flipped on its fucking head. and everytime wilbur looked at him oh-so-fondly with those chocolate-colored wilbur soot eyes of his, schlatt felt like his brain was going to combust. what the fuck was up with that?schlatt brushed it off as tiredness.but schlatt would've been lying if he said he didn't even slightly like it.--OR schlatt and wilbur are two lovesick idiots who dont know how to identify emotions and are trying to deal with confusing new things after a chilly winter night spent together on an apartment rooftop.(on a hiatus for a bit due to writers block, will be back to updating semi-regularly soon)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur
Comments: 35
Kudos: 468





	1. you're kinda pretty

**Author's Note:**

> mm brainrot
> 
> [PLEASE dont share this work with any ccs EVER on any platform whether it be through twitch dono, twitter, youtube, whatever!! it is not my intention at all to make them uncomfortable ever and i'm just dealing with an extreme hyperfixation right now and needed to get it out.]
> 
> [i apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable! if any cc ever finds this i will take it down out of respect.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt and wilbur sit on a rooftop for like, 5 hours.

schlatt clambered up the ladderway that led to the cold rooftop of the apartment complex he'd lived in for some months now, his breath accumulating in the cold, winter air as small clouds as he climbed. he squinted slightly as he came to the top, blinking in the sudden chilliness that had made a significant difference to the slight bit of warmth that he felt when he was inside the building.

his face was tinted pink and his fingertips felt unpleasantly frozen. it was winter, after all.

and yet, as much as schlatt despised the cold weather- and yet, as much as schlatt despised that goddamn rooftop and the coldness it brought with it- the boy found himself scrambling his way up that rusted ladder at exactly 10pm on a friday, 4th of december, and pushing the old metal door open and only flinching slightly at the loud scraping noise it made against the rough, frost-tipped surface of the roof. he took a few steps forward and stood in the doorway, leaning back only a tad.

schlatt wore nothing but a blue hoodie, most likely part of a pajama set that he'd grabbed and thrown on in a hoodie, and a pair of black sweatpants (which held his old phone in his pocket), as well as those worn, dumb timbs he always wore. and, as always, he internally complained how fucking cold it was. because _it was cold._

and yet, _wilbur soot_ still insisted on meeting on that stupid rooftop. that goddamn freezing cold rooftop that was only made worse by the winter air in london.

speaking of the soot man himself, he'd been sat on the edge of the roof doing god knows what and staring down on the busy city of london with observant, and had been alerted of schlatt's arrival by how loud that stupid cold door was.

the curly-haired boy turned his head swiftly at the noise, his dark, chocolate brown eyes only widening slightly and a smile making its way onto his slightly flushed face once he'd identified his friend. he wore a beanie, a yellow sweater and some dark jeans. typical, schlatt thought to himself, yet his stomach whirled slightly at the expression on the older boy's face. schlatt didn't know why, and he didn't entertain the thought for long.

"schlatt! took you long enough," the brit called out in a teasing tone, his breath doing the same as schlatt's did and showing visible in the air as he called out- schlatt just stood there with an unamused look and a slumped sort of posture and his arms tucked stubbornly in the pockets of his pale blue hoodie. he definitely did not like the cold at all. "i was beginning to think you'd never come."

the american rolled his honey-brown eyes with an exasperated sort of look, yet still made his way over to his friend- albeit doing so in a very visibly reluctant way.

he settled into a sitting position beside the other boy, one leg only slightly off the edge and one with his knee bent so that he could prop his arm up on it and keep it on the building. wilbur, on the other hand, was softly moving his dangling (and long, schlatt remarked silently) legs back and forth so his heels gently hit against the wall of the apartment complex with a nearly imperceptible sound. 

schlatt scoffed at wilbur's comment, but found a nearly unnoticeable, lopsided grin snake its way onto his face as he stared intently at the people walking the streets.

"i always come, wilbur, even if i don't even want to. and who the fuck would? it's fuckin' cold out here." he remarked, shooting a glance at the boy in question, who gave a chuckle and then threw his head back in laughter at schlatt's displeasure. 

schlatt relished in the way his friend's nose crinkled slightly as he laughed, and the way the faint light of day highlighted his features. pretty. what?

schlatt just returned his gaze back to the ground below them.

"i don't know, schlatt, i think it's nice out here," wilbur responded once he'd recovered from his bout of laughter, leaning forwards slightly and letting his brown curls that stuck out from his beanie fall into his face slightly. he turned his head towards the other, twinkling brown eyes looking fondly to his friend and toothy grin stuck on his face as he spoke. "the cold's pretty comforting once you get used to it."

"what are you, crazy?" schlatt retorted immediately, causing wilbur to let out a chortle of laughter. god, was his voice like music to schlatt's ears. "is this some weird british people shit? or is it just one of you that's like this?"

"schlatt, i'm serious! it's pretty soothing when you get used to it; it makes you, like, numb."

"cut the bullshit, soot- you're weird in the head, i swear."

"i'm not, i'm not! just hear me out, once you get used to the frostbi-"

"oh my god, shut up!" the american groaned, leaning back slightly and delivering a light punch to wilbur's arm, which only resulted in more cackling from the brit.

it was one of those days. and schlatt had to admit, he liked those days.

\----

3:28am. saturday, 5th of december, 3:28am.

they'd been out there for 5 fuckin hours and 28 minutes.

and if schlatt was honest, he hadn't even realized. whether it'd been the slowly creeping tiredness that made his mind go slightly hazy and make it hard to focus on much at once, or the fact he'd spent most of it chatting and laughing with his good friend _wilbur soot_ , he wasn't sure- but he knew one thing.

he was fucked.

schlatt had found out two things in the past 5 and a half hours.

for one, he definitely missed those late winter nights on this same rooftop with _wilbur soot_ from back around a year ago that they'd stopped doing ever since january this year. and for another, he most definitely had weird feelings around said _wilbur soot_ that he couldn't quite place. (and honestly, he didn't want to.)

it might've been the drowsiness, but for instance, everytime wilbur smiled that oh-so-perfect _wilbur soot_ smile of his, schlatt could swear his stomach flipped on its fucking head. and everytime wilbur looked at him oh-so-fondly with those chocolate-colored _wilbur soot_ eyes of his, schlatt felt like his brain was going to combust. what the fuck was up with that?

schlatt brushed it off as tiredness.

but he would've been lying if he said he didn't even slightly like it.

and now- especially now- after four and a half hours with that curly-haired british boy on that chilly rooftop on a cold december night, both of them now laying on their backs with their legs slightly hanging off the edge of the roof and their eyes both drawn to the stars above (schlatt sometimes let his gaze wander back to that stupid smile and those dumb eyes and those perfect curls), sharing quiet chatter amongst themselves- as if their talk was for nobody else, only them- as if their aimless pratter between themselves was something they could share with the two of them and not the rest of the world, nobody else- schlatt's tired mind was working into overdrive.

the haziness of his exhausted mind (because, to be fair, he'd been up for over 24 hours.) mixed with the conflicting emotions crowding in his head and eventually he fell silent, not really registering anything wilbur had said to him for about 6 minutes; the deep british accent- _the oh-so pretty voice of his friend_ \- just passed over his head, and eventually the brit propped himself up on his elbows and heaved himself into a sitting position, looking down at schlatt with a worried expression; only then did schlatt snap out of his dazed state.

he gazed up at the dark auburn eyes staring down at him for a moment, meeting them with his own honey-brown ones, then blinked as if coming to a realization and copied wilbur’s actions, sitting up and turning to look at his friend- _and god, if he didn’t look really nice in the dim moonlight illuminating his face._

“you alright, man?” 

schlatt blinked again, squinted, then brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes harshly with the heels of his hands, then bringing them down again to look at wilbur.

“yeah, yeah m’fine dude,” he slurred, voice slightly rougher from the tiredness. “just kinda..”

“tired?”

“yeah. and cold.”

wilbur gave a small laugh at that, _and oh wow what schlatt wouldn’t do to hear that sound everyday for the rest of his life_ , and shook his head. “of course. cold- apparently _widdle baby schlatt_ can’t handle a bit of cold.” he teased jokingly, grinning- albeit his expression and voice was much gentler than when they were messing around earlier. he clearly recognized schlatt was.. not so energized right now. 

schlatt basked in the way his fond gaze lightly sparkled in the light of the night, and the way the moon’s shine bounced off his brown curls and his jawline perfectly. 

he opted to just quip, “yeah, alright, loverboy, whatever you say-” only to be cut off by a yawn.

wilbur snorted and reached to the back pocket of his jeans to grab his phone; he brought it around to his face and switched it on, narrowing his eyes in the sudden light. “alright, it’s like- 2:59, you should get home.”

“what?” schlatt responded incredulously, blinking his eyes and turning his gaze sharply towards wilbur. he was clearly _way too_ tired- which.. might be because he hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night, he had to admit. “s’fun talkin’ to you, don’ wanna go home yet.” 

  
  


“you’re obviously tired, schlatt, c’mon man- don’t make me bring you down there myself.” wilbur sighed exasperatedly, running a large hand over his face- yet he couldn’t hide the slightly amused grin that tugged at his lips at schlatt’s slurred speech. 

his dark eyes bore down on the younger of the two, gaze softened in a concerned sort of way. schlatt could hardly register wilbur’s words, too distracted with his staring- which resulted in his gaze making his way down to the taller boy’s lips.

_you’re kinda pretty._

the thought suddenly passed over schlatt’s mind, and although it was unsaid out loud, it was clearly directed towards _wilbur soot._ after all, the american had stopped paying attention to the brit’s words fully, his drowsy brain barely able to focus in the first place; he’d been up for over 24 hours, you couldn’t blame him.

“alright, schlatt, you’re clearly too tired to even reason with me on this one,” wilbur said with an air of finality after those moments of silents that schlatt didn’t quite register, starting to get to his feet and lifting schlatt up by his right arm. “let’s go.”

this time, schlatt didn’t argue.


	2. he's kinda pretty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt wakes up and texts wilbur on discord while eating a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY im back again with my sleep-deprived mess of a story aha  
> still hyperfixating mi amigos
> 
> [PLEASE dont share this work with any ccs EVER on any platform whether it be through twitch dono, twitter, youtube, whatever!! it is not my intention at all to make them uncomfortable ever and i'm just dealing with an extreme hyperfixation right now and needed to get it out.]
> 
> [i apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable! if any cc ever finds this i will take it down out of respect.]

schlatt woke up.

which, normally, wouldn’t be a very notable moment, but this time he’d say it was at least a tad, considering he was immediately met with, firstly, the feeling of a blanket draped over his lower body (he usually wrapped it around his upper and lower body rather than just the latter.) and, secondly, the weak light of his old bedside lamp he hadn’t used in.. months, honestly.

what was that all about?

oh, wait.  
  
it was only when he pried open his eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing his face with his hands and blinking the drowsiness out of his eyes, that he noticed his phone set neatly on his bedside table along with a water bottle and a store-made sandwich. (he’d bought a few of them a few days ago, but honestly he hadn’t even touched them all that much.) 

then he remembered. 

he literally fell asleep while being practically dragged back to his apartment by _wilbur soot._

which he honestly found embarrassing.

he shook his head as if shaking the thought away and reached a hand out towards said bedside table, feeling around for his phone and eventually grabbing it, then bringing it (way too close) to his face, pressing the power button and squinting into the bright screen to check for any notifications. (he also noted it was 11:03am. a bit late to be waking up, but hey, he’d take it.)

specifically from wilbur, but only because he wanted to see if he’d left a note in his discord dms or something. not that schlatt wanted him to, he was just curious.

and surprisingly (but also not really surprisingly), there was, indeed, 2 dms from wilbur soot on discord. 

schlatt brought the phone away from his face, growing accustomed to the sudden light, and read both messages carefully (although quickly, considering they were fairly short.);

**_Wilbur Soot_ ** _today at 9:23 am_

_hope you had a good sleep, since I know you’ll see this when you wake up ;)_

_also hope you don’t mind that I grabbed one of those premade sandwiches you had lying around in the fridge and left it out for you. you should really eat those, by the way, they look really good lol_

he gave a slight chuckle at the messages, furrowing his brows for a moment as he considered shooting a response back. there was the fact he should probably let himself wake up a bit more before he tried human interaction, but there was also the fact that he was always eager to talk to any of his friends. (especially wilbur, but he wouldn't admit that.) 

he shrugged and typed out a quick response (along the lines of “ _yeah its all good man, thanks for lookin after me LMAOO_ ”) before he heaved himself up from the bed, turning his legs and setting them on the ground. 

he reached his arms above his head and stretched, opening his mouth wide in a yawn, then getting hit with the realization that he must’ve been sleeping in that same blue hoodie from yesterday- and a glance downwards only confirmed that. 

god, he had to change.

schlatt got to his feet, starting towards his bedroom door, before he remembered what wilbur had said about the sandwich.

he glanced over at the water bottle and sandwich, considering them for a moment, then decisively reached over and took the sandwich box in hand. hey, it’s not like he disliked the sandwich, he just wasn’t a big fan of premade sandwiches in a box from the store. 

but to be fair, he didn’t have many options other than making one of his own sandwiches (which he wasn’t keen on doing at all; he wasn’t great at it.) or grabbing a not-very-healthy snack from somewhere in the house and just chowing down on things like that until he got up to get something from subway or something. 

he looked at the sandwich for a moment, observing the contents (it was a bacon, chicken and lettuce sandwich, which he wouldn’t really eat casually- but hey, he didn’t dislike it.), before shrugging and grabbing the water bottle by the top and heading out of his bedroom, pushing the door open with an elbow.

he made his way swiftly to the kitchen and set the sandwich and water on the counter, then, in a hurry, made his way back to his bedroom, grabbed some clean clothes from his closet, and threw them on. 

it was a simple white t-shirt with some black sweatpants but hey, it’d do.

  
  


by the time schlatt had made it back to the kitchen with his phone and sat down at the table, opening the sandwich, he was fully awake, all tiredness cleared from his mind- it’d been about 10 minutes since he woke up and he was already up and eating breakfast, which was definitely an improvement from most days where he’d spend an hour and a half on his phone or playing dumb video games on old consoles he had lying around from a few years back.

he was shaken from his thoughts at the noise of a discord notification coming through on his phone, and he glanced to the side with a curious gaze to check who it was from. 

his stomach gave a weird whirl when he read the name “ _Wilbur Soot_ ”.

he set down the practically finished sandwich and picked up his phone carefully, chewing and swallowing quickly as he unlocked his device. his honey-brown eyes scanned the screen as he read, and he let out a little scoff.

**_Wilbur Soot_ ** _today at 11:18 am_

_Yeah yeah of course! you know, sleepy you is really cute ;))_

schlatt rolled his eyes (even though nobody could see him), a slight grin tugging at the side of his lips. leave it to wilbur to say something like that. after all, it wasn’t the first time he’d teased schlatt like that- and yet, even after the hundredth time, schlatt still felt a slight, pleasant buzz in his mind every time he read or heard something like that coming from the one and only _wilbur soot._ and yet, every time schlatt responded pretty much the same way.

**_Schlatt_ ** _today at 11:19 am_

_yeah okay, what’re u, fuckin gay? LMAOOO_

**_Wilbur Soot_** _today at 11:19 am_

 _wow Schlatt, I’m so hurt :’((((_ _  
_ _  
_ **_Schlatt_ ** _today at 11:20 am_

_yea yea, just let me eat my sandwich_

the american set the phone down, a lopsided grin now in place of his practically straight face as he picked up the sandwich with a soft grip and continued eating it. 

actually, how fuckin’ tired _was he_ last night?  
he couldn’t really recall anything beyond idle chatting and messing around with wilbur, and a few confusing feelings about said _wilbur soot_ , but nothing beyond that. 

the feelings actually might be something to think about now that he prods the memory a bit more.

specifically a single overwhelming thought he could recall as clear as day. the one where he casually admitted he thought his close friend was kinda pretty. that could be platonic, right? people surely think their friends are pretty all the time.

and people surely feel like their heart is going to burst if their close friend even glances at them with those eyes.

and people surely felt their eyes drawn to their close friend’s lips when given the chance.

..

yeah. schlatt settled for that. platonic. he was straight, right?

but that goddamn pretty british boy made schlatt think otherwise.


	3. oh god he's pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another night on the roof and schlatt's only feeling more feelings about wilbur that're really confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO i am back with more content made by a tired goat boy 
> 
> [PLEASE dont share this work with any ccs EVER on any platform whether it be through twitch dono, twitter, youtube, whatever!! it is not my intention at all to make them uncomfortable ever and i'm just dealing with an extreme hyperfixation right now and needed to get it out.]
> 
> [i apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable! if any cc ever finds this i will take it down out of respect.]

schlatt sat on that damn roof again, although this time of his own willing volition and his own choosing. yeah, sure, it was still cold (it was 7pm on a winter evening after all), but he’d needed a place to clear his head after the whole ‘i’m straight but oh my god wilbur soot’ (not verbatim, although it was pretty much paraphrasing of what his thoughts had been a vast majority of that day after the morning) thing came into his mind the morning prior. 

you see, after he’d finished talking to wilbur through discord dms and had finished eating his sandwich simultaneously, he’d unwillingly begun thinking further into  _ why _ he’d spontaneously thought about how pretty his friend is at like 3am on a cold roof.

he’d spent the day going about his usual business as expected (speaking to some of his other friends, going out and buying a few things, doing a bit of work at his part-time job down the street, playing some video games for a few hours with previously mentioned friends and then heading to bed), yet his mind was still plagued with debate on why he was feeling so weird about that boy with the deep voice ever since the night before.

which was why inviting said boy with a deep voice to the same roof was  _ obviously _ a  _ genius _ idea on schlatt’s end. after all, that wouldn’t probably cause even more conflicting feelings.

speaking of, schlatt heard the noises of someone harshly climbing up the ladderway of the apartment complex from behind him and turned his head slightly, narrowed eyes waiting for a lanky, curly-haired brit to emerge from the door. wilbur never took very long when making his way over here.

and unsurprisingly, the one and only  _ wilbur soot _ quickly butted the door open and ducked ever-so-slightly and almost unnoticeably under the doorframe and headed immediately towards his friend, who was seated on the edge of the building in the same spot as when they’d hung out 2 nights ago.

“schlatt! i was expecting you to be late,” wilbur quipped jokingly, reaching a cold hand down to ruffle the shorter’s hair. schlatt just batted the taller boy away and snorted.

“yeah, as if i’d be late when  _ i _ was the one who invited you here.” he returned sarcastically, honey-brown eyes following wilbur as he seated himself beside the american. schlatt only stared at the other for a second, observing his features, before he drew his gaze away to look at the not-so-busy streets below them. 

“oh, why was that, by the way?” wilbur inquired, and schlatt could see him turn his head ever-so-slightly to look curiously at him. schlatt only gave a small noise to indicate he didn’t get what wilbur was asking exactly. wilbur continued. “you never usually  _ want _ to sit up here, normally it’s me who asks.”

schlatt bit the inside of his slightly flushed cheeks and gave a slight hum, considering his answer.

“i dunno, kinda realized how fun it was to just hang out with you sometimes, man.” he responded honestly after a moment, tilting his head to the side slightly to glance at wilbur and observe his reaction.

the other boy’s eyebrows raised slightly and a grin (that schlatt could only describe as shit-eating) grew on his pink-tinted (from the cold, obviously) cheeks. and oh, what schlatt wouldn’t have done to wipe that expression off wilbur’s face.

“that doesn’t  _ mean _ anything,  _ loverboy _ ,” he quipped instantly, using that same nickname he’d coined for the brit since they’d started these little hang-outs on this roof a year ago. no reason, he just found it amusing at first, but now it just felt.. natural.

“aww, schlatt, do you mean to say you like spending time with me?” wilbur teased, ignoring schlatt’s previous statement, and leaned towards the shorter of the two, his grin widening in amusement at the incredulous expression that made its way onto the other’s face. “even after all the complaining about the cold and how annoying i am sometimes?”

schlatt’s face flushed a bit more (mostly from how close wilbur had gotten, which triggered those definitely, certainly platonic thoughts to flood his mind again, but he brushed it off as a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.) and he inclined his back slightly away, bringing a hand to wilbur’s face and pushing him away slightly.

“oh, shut up, i bet you enjoy this  _ way _ more than i do.” he retorted in a jokingly accusatory tone, scoffing.

wilbur shrugged and leaned back away again (which schlatt was both relieved and strangely disappointed about). “what’s that meant to mean?” he laughed, and schlatt found himself fondly appreciating the way the curly-haired boy tilted his head back slightly and scrunched his nose almost unnoticeably.

“whatever you think it means.” schlatt remarked offhandedly, and he found himself relaxing slightly at the sound of an amused chuckle coming out of his friend’s mouth. 

“yeah, okay, and i bet you’re just in denial.”

wilbur inclined his head towards schlatt and raised an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eye. 

schlatt rolled his eyes.

“sure. whatever you say, loverboy.”

and yet schlatt couldn’t stop thinking about how he couldn’t take his eyes off wilbur and how his dark gaze bore down on him and how his curls were slightly messy without the beanie to contain them and how the other occasionally ran his hands through his hair to fix it and  _ oh god he’s pretty _

“hey, look at that idiot down there on the fuckin’ donkey in the middle of traffic,” wilbur chortled, pointing a finger down into the streets below them, and schlatt snapped out of his thoughts. 

right. focus on just spending time with a friend.

schlatt only spared a glance towards him before he followed his gaze, then bursting into a fit of cackles at the sight.

this was gonna be a fun few hours.


	4. why does he make me feel like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt just thinks about wilbur soot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! more quickly-written schlattbur by a heavily hyperfixating and tired goatboy!! yeaaah
> 
> also thank you to everyone who's shooting a nice comment, its my main motivation to continue writing this lolol :]
> 
> [PLEASE dont share this work with any ccs EVER on any platform whether it be through twitch dono, twitter, youtube, whatever!! it is not my intention at all to make them uncomfortable ever and i'm just dealing with an extreme hyperfixation right now and needed to get it out.]
> 
> [i apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable! if any cc ever finds this i will take it down out of respect.]

schlatt had been thinking a lot recently.

which wasn’t unusual, except this time it sort of was, considering  _ what _ he was thinking about. at least, he’d partly like to say it was, but it’d been quickly becoming a usual over the past few days- ever since that time he’d accepted wilbur’s invite to sit on the apartment roof with him for the first time in a while, his thoughts had been going all over the place, and it was only getting more overwhelmingly obvious the longer he let himself think of it, which was why he’d been trying his goddamn hardest to drag his mind away from it and distract himself.

and unfortunately, some of those distractions were distracting him from the wrong thing, as much as he enjoyed getting distracted by them, to an extent.

yeah. wilbur soot.

whether it be simply playing some minecraft or chatting on a discord call until 4am, every attempt to push the thoughts away and clear his mind by spending time with a friend only made the thoughts swell larger, and yet schlatt kept going back and repeating the same things despite this.

why? he had no idea; after all, it wasn’t like he enjoyed the thoughts, (well, maybe slightly, but a majority of the time they made him feel conflicted and confused rather than any positive feeling.) and although he enjoyed spending time with his friend - maybe more than he’d have liked to admit - it still only made things in his head worse.

why did wilbur make schlatt feel like that anyway?

all he had to do was spare a slightly-more-than-friendly glance at schlatt and he’d feel like he was gonna melt, and all he had to do was say some dumb thing into his microphone in that deep british voice of his while on a long call and schlatt would feel like his heart was going to thump out of his chest.

it was so, so disconcerting. 

and yet, it was kind of.. nice, in a way?

sure, it felt weird and schlatt wasn’t used to it at all, but still, he couldn’t help but slightly like it; after all, he kept coming back to it, didn’t he? as much as he wanted to complain that it made his stomach whirl and his face flush, he still made an effort to spend an increasing amount of time letting  _ wilbur soot _ make him feel like that.

as hard as schlatt tried to understand it, he only came up with the same three questions every single time.

_ why  _ did he make him feel like that?

_ why,  _ of all things, did schlatt’s mind keep returning to how pretty  _ wilbur soot _ was?

and  _ why _ did it frustrate schlatt to no ends while simultaneously making him want to spend more and more time with wilbur?

it didn’t make sense at all, which was why it was even more annoying when these thoughts became the only thing schlatt could think about, to the point that it was staggeringly overwhelming- and every time, schlatt came out of it with one question that stuck in his head;

_ why does he make me feel like that? _

his stupidly cute curly brown hair (normally hidden under a beanie of some sort), his dumb pretty dark chocolate eyes, his grin that revealed slight dimples whenever he genuinely smiled, the way he leaned back slightly and crinkled his nose nearly unnoticeably every time he laughed, his deep voice that complimented his accent amazingly- it quickly became a large majority of what schlatt thought about regularly.

and schlatt didn’t know whether to complain or be glad.


	5. why do you do that to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur offers to let schlatt stay over for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO apologies for the wait, life threw itself at me like a brick lately :pensive:
> 
> [PLEASE dont share this work with any ccs EVER on any platform whether it be through twitch dono, twitter, youtube, whatever!! it is not my intention at all to make them uncomfortable ever and i'm just dealing with an extreme hyperfixation right now and needed to get it out.]
> 
> [i apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable! if any cc ever finds this i will take it down out of respect.]
> 
> UPDATE 03/01/2021: will continue writing soon, just went on a hiatus for mental health reasons

schlatt sat at his kitchen table at 11pm, chin leaning on the lower part of his palm and elbow resting on the cold wood of said table as he tiredly watched the clock on the wall tick slowly. he’d been sitting there for about an hour, sometimes scrolling through his phone searching for a distraction, sometimes merely looking into the darkness (his light bulb had gone out the previous night and he’d forgotten to buy a new one) and thinking.

which was kinda why he was sitting there.

the thoughts had honestly only gotten even  _ more _ overwhelming since the last time he’d properly delved into them, and he was not having a good time with them. especially considering he lived alone and was, most of the time, left with silence. 

a sigh escaped his lips, going almost unnoticed by himself, and he eventually got tired of the endless ticking of the clock and reached out for his phone, which was across the table. he scrambled with it for a moment, struggling to identify the power button in the dark, until the screen lit up and he squinted at it, his tired eyes scanning over the notifications displayed on the screen. it was mostly usual stuff - some notifications from social media as well as a few throwaway ones from random apps he had on his phone - with a few discord dms in-between. 

he double-tapped the first discord notification he spotted and vaguely skimmed over the ~90 texts (which were from a group-chat he was in consisting of a few of his friends he hung out with regularly- which included wilbur.), barely registering what any of them said besides a few acknowledgements to some bits, mainly where he spotted his own name.

it was mainly just talking about plans to go to the zoo or something and finding some weird way to make it funny. 

schlatt effortlessly shot back a message (along the lines of “so what the fuck is goin on?”), which was immediately met with “ ** several people are typing… ** ”. schlatt didn’t wait for the responses and quickly moved onto reading any other messages he’d received while not looking at discord.

he mindlessly opened and responded to a few dms from some friends, not really paying much attention to who he was replying to or what they wanted- that was until he reached one unread message from  ** Wilbur Soot ** . 

_ now  _ he was paying attention.

it wasn’t important or anything, but messages from wilbur soot were always good.

**_ Wilbur Soot  _ ** _ today at 10:48 pm _

_ [image attachment] _

_ look at this cat he's got a small face _

definitely good.

the image was merely a low-effort, probably quickly taken picture of wilbur holding a small cat carefully in one hand and the camera in the other, the hand the cat was cupped in shaped in somewhat of a thumbs-up sign towards the camera. a slight bit of wilbur’s face was visible- mainly a glimpse of his grin, the lower left of his face and a small bit of his shoulder- although the picture was definitely focused on the cat.

and hey, schlatt definitely wouldn’t complain if wilbur was slightly in shot.

because wilbur was schlatt’s friend.

and schlatt liked looking at his friend. in a platonic way, of course.

why would it be any other way?

_ why _ would such a small thing set off more of those goddamn thoughts?

**_ Schlatt  _ ** _ today at 11:03 pm _

_ cute cat 👍 _

**_ Wilbur Soot  _ ** _ today at 11:03 pm  _

_ Yeah, i found him on the street and i love him _

_ How are you doing? You were offline for like _

_ most of the day _

_ so i didnt get the chance to talk to you much :( _

**_ Schlatt  _ ** _ today at 11:05 pm _

_ fine, i think _

_ my kitchen light went out so ive just been sitting in there and staring at the clock. its boring living by yourself sometimes LMAO _

**_ Wilbur Soot  _ ** _ today at 11:05 pm _

_ yeah i get that, ive been bored today as well _

_ what do you mean by ‘you think’? _

schlatt paused, hesitating for a moment; he couldn’t exactly explain directly why his head had been a bit crowded for the past few days, considering he’d have to tell his friend he’d been thinking about how pretty  _ that  _ friend was, and how he couldn’t get his mind off him.

he opted to just brush it off.

**_ Schlatt  _ ** _ today at 11:06 pm _

_ it’s nothing, just being left in silence by yourself in an apartment sometimes is a bit disconcerting. _

**_ Wilbur Soot  _ ** _ today at 11:08 pm _

_ How about you come and stay over at my house for the night then? would that make it better? _

_ like I said I’ve been pretty bored as well, it’d be nice to have company dude :) _

_ we could play minecraft or video games in general or just chat, and I have a spare bedroom if you don’t wanna sleep on the floor lol _

schlatt bit down slightly on the palm of his hand (which he’d had under his chin, propped up on the table) and stared at the messages. even just a simple question on if he wanted to stay over at wilbur’s house and hang out as friends made him feel as though he was gonna melt. 

_ why do you do that to me? _

he shook the thought away, returning to the question; if he was honest with himself, it’d probably make the thoughts worse, but then again he did enjoy spending time with wilbur. (more than he’d admit out loud.) 

he glanced around the kitchen; he’d probably just have to throw some spare clothes and maybe some extra food into a backpack lying around and ask wilbur to pick him up (considering wilbur had a car and he didn’t) and he’d be set. 

he returned to the conversation with a swiftly typed message.

**_ Schlatt  _ ** _ today at 11:11 pm _

_ yea, i think that’d help. _

_ could you pick me up?  _

**_ Wilbur Soot  _ ** _ today at 11:12 pm _

_ Yeah of course! _

**_ Schlatt  _ ** _ today at 11:12 pm _

_ thanks, man. _

_ not just for picking me up, being around someone for a night will definitely help clear my head _

**_ Wilbur Soot  _ ** _ today at 11:12 pm _

_ no need to thank me, Schlatt, it’s always fun spending time with you :) _

_ I’ll be over in around 5 _

**_ Schlatt  _ ** _ today at 11:13 pm _

_ 👍 _

he grinned down at his phone, vaguely skimming over the messages again before switching it off and placing it down on the table. he stretched his arms out in front of him, swivelling around on his chair and placing his feet steadily on the ground. he glanced around, searching for a backpack in the dark, and eventually made out the shape of a slumped over bag in the corner. 

he made his way over, grabbed it firmly, zipped open the largest pocket and tossed it onto the table. 

5 minutes. he had 5 minutes.

\--

eventually, he’d thrown some fresh clothes, a phone charger, his phone and some snacks into the bag and zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder and pulling his shoes on. it only really dawned on him what he was doing as he made his way over to his front door and let his hand hover over the doorknob of the front of the apartment building; was this a good idea?

he was trying to get  _ wilbur soot _ out of his head and stop thinking about him and how he makes schlatt feel, and yet he’d made the decision to stay at his house for the night - where they were likely to be close for hours on end - as if that’d help.

then again, how could he resist spending time with the curly-haired brit? 

as much as he made his thoughts whirl and made his stomach feel like it had flipped on its head, he still would give anything to hang out with his friend.

and he wasn’t lying when he said being alone in a silent apartment made it worse.

schlatt was reeled out of his thoughts by a gentle beep from outside (which made him nearly jump out of his skin despite it not being very loud) and he shook his head, placing his hand firmly on the door, pushing it open and stepping out into the cold night air.

it didn’t matter, he’d already decided he was going. 

he looked up to see a gray car parked right at the edge of the roof, the streetlight near it illuminating it just enough so schlatt could see wilbur leaning back in the front seat with one hand on the steering wheel and his head turned so he could grin at schlatt.

schlatt simply returned the grin, turned swiftly to pull the door of the apartment complex shut, then headed towards the car with a few quick strides and hopped in the passenger seat.

yeah. this was probably a horrible idea, but schlatt was sure he’d have a good time nonetheless.


	6. oh no you're really pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt stays over at wilbur's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [does a little jig] hoo boye im back with more   
> thanks again for literally any comments, they make me go :]
> 
> [PLEASE dont share this work with any ccs EVER on any platform whether it be through twitch dono, twitter, youtube, whatever!! it is not my intention at all to make them uncomfortable ever and i'm just dealing with an extreme hyperfixation right now and needed to get it out.]
> 
> [i apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable! if any cc ever finds this i will take it down out of respect.]

schlatt pushed open the car door lightly, carefully getting out and slamming it shut behind him. he gave a slight shiver at the sudden cold and glanced behind him as he heard the driver side door shut, watching wilbur climb out of the car and lock it, although he didn’t shiver at the cold as schlatt did. to be fair, wil was wearing a fairly heavy sweater (which largely contrasted schlatt’s button-up shirt), so schlatt could see why. 

wilbur glanced upwards from the car door, (schlatt could only see it through the darkness because there was a streetlight nearby and the slight light reflecting off wilbur’s dark eyes allowed them to be visible) eyebrows slightly quirked and breath coming out in slightly visible clouds in front of him. he then grinned slightly after a moment and rounded the front of the car to stand by schlatt, who’d just been stood in one spot staring back at wilbur and holding himself for warmth.

“c’mon,” wilbur teased lightly, bending his neck slightly to look down at the shorter (who was only shorter by a few inches under a foot) and raising an eyebrow. schlatt gripped his own arms tighter and gave a slight shiver. “i don’t wanna wait too long out here, you’re obviously cold.

“yeah, yeah obviously.” schlatt nodded, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck and looking at the ground. “thanks again for offering to let me stay over. i would’ve gone crazy if i was in that fuckin’ house for any longer.”

wilbur only chuckled (which made schlatt’s grip on his own arms tighten by an unnoticeable amount and his cold cheeks redden slightly.) and shrugged. 

“it’s nothing. like i said, it’s pretty lonely for me as well, considering i don’t have any housemates.”

“right.” schlatt nodded again, gulping.

wilbur didn’t say anything more or attempt to advance the conversation, only gesturing with a hand for schlatt to follow him before heading towards his house. 

schlatt followed quickly, footsteps audible in the cold winter night. 

wilbur lived in a quiet neighbourhood, schlatt noticed, so nobody was out at 11 pm at night, only a few stray people, some in couples, taking late-night walks throughout the street, although they were clearly spread out and a few were headed to their own house.

schlatt rocked back and forth on his heels, tilting his chin slightly to look up at the sky, littered with spread-out stars that cast a faint light over the ground that made things only slightly visible in the near pitch black. he heard wilbur fumble with his keys and heard him let out a breath, then heard the lock click and the door open. wilbur stepped into the house and schlatt returned to looking forward, following closely behind the brit and closing the door behind him.

this wasn’t schlatt’s first time staying over in wilbur’s house, although it’d been roughly a year since he’d done it regularly. (all the recent ones had been when schlatt was simply looking for somewhere to stay when the people in his building were being particularly irritating and remembered an old friend lived somewhat close to his apartment complex.) the warmth that contrasted the harsh cold of the outside and a faint scent of homeliness brought a vague sense of familiarness to him, and seeing wilbur step into the living room and stretch his hands above his head, his sleeves falling near his elbows, then turning to schlatt and giving him a grin, definitely made schlatt’s chest feel warm and tingly.

“right,” wilbur clapped his hands together, rubbing them together harshly and looking at the other with dark, lidded eyes, then he gestured towards the sofa with a hand. “you can sit on the couch over there. i can make you some tea since you’re obviously cold- oh! would you like something warm to wear? i can grab something i don’t wear much.”

schlatt blinked, feeling his cheeks warm vaguely. “you sure?” he continued in a more joking tone, snorting. “i mean, that seems kinda  _ gay _ , man.” 

his friend just rolled his eyes and waved his hand, chuckling. 

“whatever, dude, just go sit down and i’ll grab you a jumper or something.” 

“fine, but i’m still not gay!” schlatt called after the taller, who had already begun climbing up the stairs with lengthy strides and only acknowledged what schlatt said with a snort. 

the american gazed up the staircase for a moment then turned towards the sofa and practically flopped down onto it, sinking down and rubbing his arms up and down to warm himself slightly quicker. he’d heaved off his backpack and set it down on the ground beside his foot, and he was now slightly tapping it with his heel as his leg bounced up and down.

he exhaled lightly, sinking into the worn-out sofa; it’d been there for years, and despite its age, it was still as comfortable as a new one. the whole house was quite cosy, honestly; the fireplace was lit, and there was a single candle burning on the table that sat on the carpet in the middle of the room. the entrance to the kitchen was to the left of the sofa schlatt was seated on, and schlatt could see the window from where he sat if raised his chin slightly.

he once again contemplated if this was a good idea. he couldn’t even look at wilbur without examining his every feature and being enamoured with.. just..  _ him.  _

schlatt wasn’t gay, but he still felt so  _ weak  _ and  _ fuzzy  _ when faced with  _ wilbur soot _ . god, why did this have to happen to him, of all people?

torn out of his thoughts, schlatt jolted slightly at the noise of a floorboard creaking behind him and immediately sat up straight to whip his head around to see the source of the noise, slightly startled, but settled back down when he realized it was only wilbur.  _ obviously.  _

wilbur held two pieces of clothing in one hand and had pushed the living room door open with the other and was laughing lightly at how schlatt had jumped at the noise of him entering. “i’m not that scary, am i?” he teased, rounding the couch to plop down beside the younger and setting the clothes he held down beside him. schlatt only scoffed at the teasing and sunk back down into the couch, although he couldn’t help himself from gazing up at wilbur. 

his brown curls were fairly messy, a few wisps of hair falling down in front of his slightly squinted eyes and framing his face perfectly. a small, nearly unnoticeable smile was on his lips, and his expression was pretty content from what schlatt could tell. 

(schlatt was silently glad his friend didn’t seem irritated that he was here.) 

his chocolate brown eyes glinted in the firelight, giving his irises a slightly orange color in the middle that complimented the surrounding color perfectly. 

schlatt tore his gaze away as soon as wilbur turned towards him.

“i brought down a hoodie and a sweater, you pick which you wanna wear,” wilbur explained, handing over said hoodie and sweater respectively to schlatt, who took them and held them to his chest and opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the taller of the two with an exasperated tone (although amusement shone in his eyes). “and no, before you say anything, it’s not gay, i  _ know _ you’re not gay,  _ i’m  _ not even gay, just take the clothes dude. i’m gonna make us some tea.” 

and with that, the brit pushed himself with ease off of the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, ducking slightly so the doorway didn’t catch his head. schlatt cackled and called something after him (along the lines of “alright, if you say so!” in a jokingly sarcastic tone.)

schlatt glanced down at the sweater and hoodie, tossing the former onto his other arm to examine them.

one was a royal blue sweater with some weird design on the front that schlatt didn’t bother thinking too much about and the other was a fairly large dark gray hoodie with some white writing that, again, schlatt didn’t even bat an eye at. he considered both for a moment before setting down the sweater and quickly throwing on the hoodie, stretching his arms out once he’d pulled it over his head and pulled his arms through the sleeves to see how it fit him.

it was a tad large with the sleeves drooping slightly off his arms, but hey, schlatt wouldn’t complain; it was warm, and warmth was warmth. (also it had a feeling to it that made him feel comfortable, and that might be the fact that it’d come from wilbur, but he wouldn’t admit that)

he sank back into the chair, draping his arms over his stomach and dipping his chin a bit so his head was settled slightly into the hood, and wondered idly how long it made to make tea.

sure, it’d been less than 5 minutes, but he wanted to hang out with wilbur more.

also, wilbur had really good taste in tea.

probably a stupid british thing.

schlatt glanced up at the ceiling. same ceiling light as a year ago, although it’d gotten a significantly more dusty look to it. 

he vaguely remembered the one time he’d thrown a box of uno cards aggressively at the light and cracked it a bit back when he, wilbur and a few friends were playing uno at the table and he’d lost horribly. he noticed the crack was still there.

after about six and a half minutes, (not that he’d been counting) schlatt heard the kitchen door creak open and a tall figure duck under it, two cups in hand. he raised his head from where he’d sank down and pushed himself up so he was sitting upright, grinning at wilbur as the curly-haired brit sat down beside him. 

he casually handed a cup of tea to schlatt (who grabbed it a little carelessly and nearly spilled some of the hot drink on himself) and briefly scanned over the hoodie he’d chosen, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

“of course you’d choose the one that’s too big for you,” the taller teased, lifting his cup to his mouth and sipping silently. schlatt turned to him incredulously.

“the fuck’s that supposed to mean, wilbur?”

wilbur laughed, leaning forwards slightly. “nothing, nothing.”

schlatt only scoffed and drank his tea silently. (but god, wilbur’s laugh made his chest feel warm)

\----

the two had eventually made their way up to wilbur’s room (after some casual chat in the living room with schlatt reiterating once or twice that he’s still not gay and wilbur only laughing), schlatt now sitting on the floor at the base of the bed with a laptop in his lap and wilbur sitting nearby on his chair at his pc. 

they’d been playing minecraft for about an hour and a half after a while of board games and then a while of just chatting and it’d reached about 3:26 am; schlatt was beginning to get tired, and wilbur seemed to notice it because he paused the game and turned ‘round slightly to look down at the american leaning against the base of his bed, who looked up towards him and raised an eyebrow

“we’ve been playing for a while,” wilbur began, a finger tapping against the top of the chair and lidded eyes boring down on the other. “we should probably take a break. i’m starting to get tired too, considering it’s like.. three in the morning.”

schlatt paused the game as well, gazing at wilbur for a moment before nodding. “yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

wilbur spun round in his chair, stopping for a moment to grab his glasses and hastily put them on, then heaved himself off his chair and looked down at schlatt, who was shutting his laptop and putting it on the bed. 

wilbur pushed his back against his wall and sank so that he was sitting opposite schlatt, crossing his legs and leaning back. he looked around momentarily, schlatt simply gazing at him, before reaching to his right and grabbing his guitar. 

“mind if i play some tunes while we talk, schlatt?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“nah, go ahead,” schlatt replied, grinning a tad.

and so he rolled up his sleeves and rested it upon his lap neatly and looked down at it, beginning to give it a few strums and make sure it was properly tuned. schlatt observed curiously, watching as wilbur’s glasses tipped forwards slightly so that they rested on the ridge of his nose and the way his hair was slightly more messy than it’d been when schlatt first got here and how his expression remained neutral but content.

he eventually tore his gaze away, looking down slightly to watch the other’s hands strum the guitar lightly but surely. it seemed he’d tuned it and was now playing a certain song schlatt didn’t quite recognize (although it sparked some vague familiarity).

“you’re good at that,” schlatt commented genuinely, which caught wilbur’s attention and made him look up. 

schlatt’s honey-brown eyes met with wilbur’s dark ones.

“yeah, i’d hope so,” the brit returned, chuckling slightly and breaking the eye contact as he looked back to the guitar and continued to play. “i’ve been learning for a few years now.”

schlatt rested his chin on the palm of his hand, propped up by his elbow resting on his knee. the melody wilbur had been strumming seemed to be somewhat familiar to schlatt, although he couldn’t place his finger on it. he didn’t doubt he hadn’t heard it in a long time.

“what’s that song?” he asked, leaning forwards almost unnoticeably.

wilbur glanced up at him.

“one i wrote,” he answered simply, voice a few octaves lower and clearly focused. schlatt raised an eyebrow; that was why it was familiar. “i played it to you once, but that was like, over a year ago.”

“it sounds really good, loverboy.” his tone was sincere, as tired as it was.

schlatt’s gaze wandered back to wilbur’s face and he began observing every feature he could see again; wilbur’s focused, chocolate brown eyes that were framed by his circular glasses that fit his face flawlessly, his curled hair that fell in front of his face slightly and framed it so that it looked nearly perfect, his slightly pursed lips that he bit slightly every time he messed up even slightly.

“pretty,” schlatt mumbled drowsily, and wilbur faltered for a moment, cheeks turning slightly pink. schlatt paused for a moment, realizing he said it out loud, and immediately his eyes widened.  _ that was fuckin stupid, wasnt it? _

wilbur looked up at him, eyebrows slightly raised and hand held still on the chord he was playing on his guitar that he’d halted on. “what was that?” he inquired as if he wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. even then, schlatt couldn’t help but just stare at him.  _ oh no you’re really pretty _

“i didn’t say anything.” the shorter mumbled into his palm, sinking down slightly and leaning back into the base of the bed.

wilbur only paused, looking at schlatt for a moment more. “oh,” he hummed, although he didn’t look like he entirely believed it. he began to strum again. “must’ve just heard the wind or something.”

schlatt just sat silently, face burning in shame, although his grogginess made it less embarrassing to him.


End file.
